Dream Catcher
by snow-redwolf
Summary: Janessa is actually an important guardian! She is the new one that can help the world from Pitch returning. She come's home to find that her family has been kidnapped! she has to find help and who come for her? The legendary guardians!


~~~~Janessa's P.O.V~~~~~

Today was another Monday, but it was the winter season. I sat up from my bed and stood up. I stretched and yawned. I walked to my drawer and picked out my outfit and then walked into my bathroom. I took a shower and then got out a few minutes later. I grabbed my back-pack and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mom, dad, sister, and brother. I sat down at the table and my mom said,

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning mom."

She turned around and she had pancakes. She walked up to the table and gave everyone a pancake. I finished eating first and then stood up. I grabbed my back-pack and then said good bye to my mom and everyone and then went outside. I walked to my bus stop and I saw my two of my best friends, Amaya and Zak. I walked up to them and said,

"Hey guys."

"Hey Janessa!" Amaya said Jovially.

"Hey Janessa." Zak said in a monotone voice.

The bus drove in front of us and opened it's doors. We walked onto the bus and the bus was full of chaos as always. Amaya, Zak, and I sat in the front seat and Amaya sat by the window first. Then Zak sat and there was no room left. I then sat on Zak's lap and then lied back on Amaya's lap. I laughed because Zak blushed and then Amaya laughed. The bus driver said,

"Good morning you three."

"Good morning!" All of us said.

"So it's Monday again."

"Ehhhhhhhh." We all said.

"Ha! don't worry you guys! Oh and Janessa."

"Yeah Jason?"

"Your gonna have a time of your life today! And it will get even better!"

"Really? You had another vision?" Amaya asked.

"Yes and it's for Janessa this time."

"Wow your first fortune Janessa." Zak said while smirking.

"Oh quiet you!"

Then I elbowed him in the side. Then Jason said,

"Okay guys we're at school!"

"Aw bye Jason!"

"Bye!"

I sat up and walked off of the bus with Zak and Amaya behind me. We walked to our class and that was History. I liked History more then them, so I was the only one NOT to fall asleep. I sat down at my desk and then said,

"Alright we are gonna do an activity."

"AW!" The whole class yelled.

"Hey shut up!" I yelled back.

the class went silent and then said,

"Thank you Janessa."

"Your welcome."

Then she passed out papers. When I got it I saw that it was about Myths and legends. I saw Jack Frost, Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. It asked, 'Write NR for Not Real or write R for Real.'

I thought this was easy and I checked everyone of them real. When she said to turn it in and she collected all the papers. When she got to my paper she said,

"This person believes in all of the following. Santa Clause, Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny."

The whole class laughed and someone said,

"Who's paper is that?!"

"I cannot say."

"Aw come on teacher!"

"No! Now go to your next class."

Everyone groaned and then left. I grabbed my bag when said,

"Janessa was that a joke?"

"No I actually believe in them."

"Your in high school and you believe in myths?"

"Yes, so can I get going?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Good bye!"

Then I left the classroom and went to my next class. I never payed attention to the other classes except for History and English. The clock struck 12:00 and then we went to lunch. I got my lunch and went outside to the tables. The people I past looked at me like I was crazy. Amaya and Zak followed me and when they stood beside me they saw that the table was frozen.

"Let's go back inside." Amaya said.

"Yeah." Zak replied.

I walked to my favorite tree and sat down on the root. I was eating when Amaya and Zak sighed and sat next to me. I smiled and we ate lunch together. After lunch we walked to our last bell and that was math. When was talking I fell asleep and I had a weird dream. Then I heard,

"Janessa Bailey, I take it you're listening."

My head shot up and I said,

"Eh?"

The class laughed and then I said,

"Ha, sorry."

"Well just listen from now on."

"Okay."

Then he went back to the chalk board. See this was an old fashioned school. The community didn't want to take this Historical landmark away, so they made it a high school. I was looking at the clock and i counted down, '10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2...'

"Janessa."

'1!"

RING RING RING!

"They end of the day!" I yelled.

Then everyone rushed out and I was about to go through the door when Mr. Connolly grabbed my collar and pulled me back. I complained and then he said,

"Detention."

So I had to write on the chalk board, 'I will pay attention in all of my classes from now on.'

I had to do that same line 50 times! It was harsh and my hand felt like spaghetti! I finished the last sentence and then I yelled,

" I finished!"

He looked up and said,

"Re-do line 40 through 50."

"Aw!"

"Don't make me raise it up to 60."

I erased the lines and re-did them nicer and then Mr. Connolly said,

"Alright you can go now."

"Great, Bye!"

Then I grabbed my back-pack and ran in the school hallways. i got yelled at by one of the janitors and then I was slipping all the way to the front doors. They opened and I tripped from the stairs. I was about to fall face first when I was floating an inch from the ground. I looked around and saw no one. I put my feet on the ground and then looked around again. I then saw Zak and Amaya run up to me.

"Janessa are you alright?!"

"yeah."

"How did you do that?!" Zak asked.

It was weird that he didn't have his monotone voice. I got suspicious and then asked,

"Hey Amaya, Zak."

"Yeah?" They both said.

"When's my birthday?"

"It's December 24, on Christmas eve!"

That was when I knew when they were imposters. My birthday is in September fourth, 1999. I played along and then said,

"Well I gotta go, so see ya later!"

I ran past them and didn't look back. I didn't hear their foot steps at all so I thought I was safe. I stopped and leaned on a tree. I grabbed out my phone and called Amaya. It rung three times when she finally answered.

"Hey Janessa, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At home with Zak. Why?"

"I'll call you back."

"Janessa wait-"

I hung up and then started to sprint to my house. When I rounded the curve I saw that the front door was wide open. I walked up to the house cautiously and peered inside, The inside was full of claw marks and it looked ransacked. I dropped my bag and ran inside, I looked in the kitchen and living room. I saw no one there, so I ran up stairs and looked in every room, Still nothing. I was worried and then I heard,

"Janessa come out and we won't hurt your family."

I stopped moving and peeked through the door. I saw that it was the imposters. I kept quiet when I stepped backwards and I fell on my butt. It made a loud crash and they looked at me. They were walking to me when I stood up and ran inside of the room. I closed the door and locked it. They were banging on it, so I grabbed some furniture and moved them in front of the door. I looked for a hiding spot, but i found nothing. The door was breaking when I opened the window and looked down. It looked like a long way down and then I looked back. the door was about to open when I jumped and grabbed the tree branch.

It broke and I fell on my back. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them back up. I saw them looking at me and so I stood up and grabbed my bag and ran away. My legs were on fire and sore, it felt like someone was stabbing them. I was breathing heavily and I was scared to death. I looked behind me and I saw them running behind me. I looked back forward and then I saw ice. I tried to stop, but it was too late. I slipped and then landed on my back. I groaned in pain and I opened my eyes to see the imposters looking at me. My eyes went wide and then they grabbed my arms.

They pulled me up like I was weightless. I was struggling when one of them turned into ice. The Zak imposter let go of my arm and then grabbed the frozen imposter. He disappeared in a dark shadow and then I fell to my knee's. i was confused and shocked. I didn't know what to do when I heard yelling,

"Janessa are you alright?!"

I looked behind me and I saw Zak and Amaya. I stood up and Amaya said,

"we went to your house and saw that it was ransacked. Zak then saw you running from two people that looked like us."

"Yeah I was actually worried for a second." Zak said in his monotone voice. I was relived when I heard his voice.

I wanted to make sure they were the real one's and asked,

"When's my birthday?"

"What?"

"I'm asking, when is my birthday?"

"It's September fourth, 1999."

"Alright."

Then they walked me to their house. Amaya and Zak are brother and sister so I was fine. When I walked into the house I saw Amaya and Zak's mother and Father. They were at the table and then they saw me.

"Janessa! you're alright!"

Then their mother hugged me and their dad asked,

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired so can I go to sleep and then tell you all later?"

"Of course sweetheart!"

Then I went up stairs into Amaya's room and fell asleep.


End file.
